Lets Get Creative
by Illustrated Banana
Summary: Troy tries to spice up a night at home with his wife, when the kids aren't home.


A/N: Just a wee one-shot I wrote because I was bored …x 

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A 25 year old Troy Bolton sat in his living room, with his two year old son beside him on the couch and his five year old son on the floor, watching a basketball game, rolling his eyes every time he heard the laughter of his wife and her friends coming from the kitchen, why they had to come and visit at 10:30 in the morning he will never know.

Sighing he decided he better make an appearance or Sharpay would kill him after they left. Making his way to the kitchen he stopped right outside, listening to their conversation

"God it amazes me how after all these years I still want to rip his clothes off and have hot, dirty sex with him." He heard Sharpay say, and his eyes widened as he continued to listen

"I have to admit he is a sexy guy" he heard Taylor say.

"Uhh beyond… and his body is just fucking fantastic." A smirk crept onto his face when he heard Sharpay's words, he pulled his shirt up to examine his sixpack, then nodded in agreement.

"I would love to just rip off all his clothes and have him right here on the kitchen table" Troy's jaw dropped as he turned and ran to call Chad asking him to watch the kids tonight because he was going to have the best night alone with Sharpay.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I mean no one can say that Justin Timberlake is not sexy." Sharpay stated.

"Yeah, totally…God is that the time, I have to pick up Katie from soccer practice."

They finished their coffee, gathered their things and headed for the door,

"Oh don't forget, the book clubs meeting here tonight, seven thirty." Sharpay reminded them, and with a nod Taylor and Gabriella left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Troy lit the last candle in the kitchen, which was the only source of light in the room, just as the door opened.

"Troy you home?" Sharpay's voice echoed through the house.

"In the kitchen." He replied in his best husky voice, while getting into position.

Her heels clicked as she walked into the kitchen, "Hey, why's it dark in here?" she turned the light switch on and was met by Troy who was standing, wearing only a bowtie and holding a champagne bottle covering his 'privates'

"Troy what the hell are you doing?" Sharpay asked utterly bewildered as to why he was naked when her bookclub would be coming any minute.

"Well I overheard your conversation this morning about wanting me on the kitchen table… so I'm making it happen." He answered grinning like an idiot.

Realisation dawned on Sharpay and she bit her lip to stop her laughter, "Troy ..uhh we were talking about Justin Timberlake…not that I don't find you sexy though….but you really should get dressed before…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before seven women came pouring into the kitchen and caught sight of Troy.

Everything went silent and all eyes were on Troy.

He looked down at himself and then back up, eyes wide as possible, before bolting from the room, hearing whistles and cat calls as he passed the women.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sharpay was still giggling when the bookclub was finished and she and Troy were in bed that night.

"Alright, alright it wasn't that funny." Troy groaned.

"It so was though…but you did look very hot in that bowtie." She whispered the last in his ear as she climbed on top of him.

"Mmm you think so?"

"Definatly, in fact I think you should put it back on," she began to place kissed all over his neck, "and then…I can give the girls a call and we can have an encore performance." She said before bursting out laughing.

Troy pushed her off him and got out of bed, "Yeah ok, laugh it up but I only wanted to spend one night with you, with no kids and we were free to be as creative as we wanted." He then walked out of the room, and Sharpay started laughing again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Twenty minutes later, Sharpay walked downstairs dressed in some very sexy lingerie, towards Troy who was in the living room sitting on the couch pouting, like his son's.

"Troy," Sharpay said to get his attention while walking towards him. As soon as he looked up and saw her, his jaw dropped and his eyebrows rose.

She climbed on top of him so she was straddling his lap, and began kissing his neck before working her way up to his lips. His arms encircled her waist pulling her closer to him, needing to feel her bare skin against him as he was only wearing boxers.

Sharpay pulled away from him before standing up, taking his hand, and leading him into the kitchen.

Troy raised an eyebrow at her, which she only smirked at.

"You said you wanted be creative," she said as she hopped onto the table, legs dangling off the edge, "So get creative."

He didn't need to be told twice, he charged forward and seized her lips with his own, hands roaming her back, while hers slipped into his hair.

He pushed her back until she was pinned against the table and he slowly climbed on top of her. He bent her knee allowing his hand to travel down her tanned thigh.

"Mmm Justin, don't stop." Troy pulled away from her only to find her smirking once again.

"You're gonna pay for that."

Sharpay sat up still smirking and climbed off the table, heading towards a drawer that no one ever used, leaving Troy to stare at her curiously.

She turned back to face him holding a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs.

She then began to sing while walking back to him "_Dirty Babe you see these shackles baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave."_

It was Troy's turn to smirk, as he pulled her to him again, taking the handcuffs from her.

That night they certainly got creative.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yeah… I'm really bored, and I got this idea while I was at my friend's house (not that we did this btw…It was a guy but still we didn't lol) anyway sorry if it sucked but like I said I was bored.


End file.
